You and Me
by magaby123
Summary: Callie is a senior at Seattle Grace Mercy West High. She has always felt that something in her life wasn't complete even with her girlfriend Erica Hahn by her side. A blonde new girl comes and changes Callie's life for the better but will her current girlfriend get in the way. This is a Calzona fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N 1: Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic that I am publishing. I thank you for taking the time to read it and reviews are both welcome and appreciated. All I ask is that you be kind as I have said before this is my first fanfiction. But, enough about that lets get to the story.

**General POV**

Seventeen year old Arizona looked out the window of her father's aging SUV. She was mad. Mad at the world. Mad at her brother for being a damn hero. She knew that if he hadn't joined the military, he might still be here today. He had passed away four months ago but the wounds were still fresh. She was also mad at her father. "How could he?" she thought to herself. She had just gotten to make good friends in her old high school and now here she was, in a car filled with suit cases and moving to a new place yet again.

She knew this feeling all too well. Her father promising her that they wouldn't move again. No this time it was different. She was going to make friends and live in the new house till at least college came rolling around. No more was she going to feel like the new girl because she was going to call that house her home. But the call she always dreaded came once again. Her father apologizing and saying that he had been reassigned to a different location. That they would have to move again. Yep that's what came with being an army brat.

But at least they weren't moving too far. She was only moving from California to Seattle. Still, she dreaded moving and especially since she actually felt at home for once. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone calling her name.

"Arizona, Arizona, were you paying attention at all?" Barbra Robbins asked her daughter. "Uhm… no sorry mom. What were you saying?"

"I said Seattle is going to be great. The house that you and your father picked out is lovely. And we have a little surprise for you when we get there."

"Oh, that's great mom I can't wait to see it but if you don't mind I would like to take a nap before we get there." Arizona said trying her best to muster up a smile. "All right then. I´ll wake you up when we get there." Barbra replied. She understood that Arizona wasn't head over heels with the idea of moving. She even tried to get Daniel to change his mind but he insisted that this was his job, his only way of providing for the family. Boy was that man stubborn.

**At the house Arizona´s POV**

The next thing I remember is my mother shaking my arm telling me to wake up. "Arizona we're here. Wake up."

I shook my head as I was still half asleep and got out of the car. I took a good look at the new house. It wasn't too bad. It was two stories and had a nice front yard with a lawn. It wasn't huge, it was just your average American family household. I took my suitcases full of my personal belongings out of the truck and headed inside.

Looking inside I saw exactly what I had expected. On the first floor there was a kitchen along with a dining room. I also saw the living room that was not fully furnished yet since the movers were coming tomorrow. That meant that the bedrooms were upstairs. I was just about to go up when I heard my fathers' voice.

"Arizona, remember when your mother told you that we had a surprise for you?" my father asked. "Oh yeah dad I remember. What is it?" Even though I was still a little mad at him I loved surprises. I was excited to see what it was.

"Well, let's go upstairs so that you can see", he says. He leads the way up the stairs to a long hallway with many doors. We stop at a particular door at the very end of the hallway. "Okay sweetheart, your surprise is behind this door so go ahead and open the door." I´m very eager about my surprise so I open the door. I cannot believe what I see.

This isn't any normal bedroom. No, this is a fully furnished room catered to my decorative tastes. The walls are purple and there are pink letters spelling out 'Arizona' over the bed. I see a desk with an office chair and a lamp for me to do my homework right next to my Cindy Crawford poster that used to hang in my old room. My old bedroom looked nothing like this. The walls were a fading white and had no TV in there. I always thought it was so boring.

"What do you think sweetie? Do you like it?" my father asked. "It has a bigger closet and I got you a TV. It even has locks on the door. Unlike, your old room." I didn't know how to react so I just ran up to him and hugged him. Tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Daddy, do you promise that we get to stay here?" I asked him totally forgetting the grudge I had over him. "Yes sweetheart, this time I promise I will do all that I can so that we can stay here until you graduate, okay. Now do you forgive me?"

I thought it over in my head and released him from my hug. I looked at him and said "Yes daddy, I forgive you." After all, deep down I knew that he couldn't control all this moving around. He was trying to be a good man in a corners of his mouth twitched upwards in what looked like a smile and he said "Good. Your mother is downstairs and she ordered Chinese. It should be here any minute now so be downstairs in ten." "Yes sir." I replied

We ate downstairs together having conversations here and there about the new house, new school, how we have to sync to our normal routine once again. I was finished with my food and felt quite full so I asked to be excused. And so here I am now in the room. My room. I started unpacking some things. After all tomorrow I started school as a senior at Seattle Grace Mercy West High.

I picked out the clothes I was going to wear for tomorrow and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I changed into pajamas and slipped into bed making sure to set the alarm. I was exhausted after today. I went to sleep thinking about what this new school had in store for me. I will be new girl after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Callie's POV**

I awoke to the blaring sound of my alarm. Ughh I didn't want to go to school. Don't get me wrong I love school. I am one of the best students there could ever be but right now I much rather be sleeping. I banged on my alarm to make the damn thing stop when my mother comes inside my room.

"Mija, come on It's time to get up for school." Every once in a while she stills comes in my room to wake me up even though I don't need the help.

"Mami, I know that it's time for school. I mean come on I'm seventeen."

"I know mija. Gosh you have grown up so fast. I still remember when you loved being woken up by your mami. That was the only time when you didn't wake up cranky", she said with teary eyes. "Mami I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just that I'm becoming a responsible adult and I love you but I can take care of myself. Just think about it. After senior year I am going to college. You have been there my whole life but you have to start letting me go."

"You're right mija, I'm sorry. I will try and not smother you. But finish up getting ready. Consuela is downstairs cooking you up a nice, yummy breakfast for you. And with that she kisses my forehead and leaves the room.

When I'm done getting ready for school I go downstairs and sure enough there is Consuela putting down a plate full of pancakes for me. Out of habit she takes another plate out of the cabinet, only to remember that my sister Aria is off at college and isn't here to receive breakfast. She puts the plate back in the cabinet and spots me.

"Good Morning Callie. I made your favorite, pancakes", she says with that genuine smile on her face. "Thank you Consuela, you are too kind" I eat my breakfast at a slow pace until I see the time. I'm supposed to meet up my best friends Mark and Addison at our school entrance before class.

"Consuela, thank you once again for the pancakes. They were delicious but I have to go", I say while handing her the plate. I grab my book bag and head out the door but not before saying goodbye to Consuela.

I enter my car and head out to school but being that it isn't that far away I arrive in just a couple of minutes. As soon as I parked the car in the parking space for students I spot Addie and Mark. I start to walk up to them Mark quickly yells "Cals what took you so long. We have been waiting out here for ages."

"Sorry guys I didn't realize the time" I say apologetically. Addie looks at me and says "Callie it's okay and Mark was exaggerating it has only been a couple of minutes." And just before Mark can say anything else my girlfriend Erica appears. "Hello Callie I was wondering if you could meet me at the library in five minutes so we could 'go over some algebraic problems' " she says obviously meaning something else. I nod my head yes and with that she leaves.

Mark and Addison roll their eyes and Addison says, "Callie don't you think it is a little unfair that she is hiding your relationship like a dirty little secret." It is true although the whole school knows that I am only interested in girls, Erica has never told anyone. She insists that we should keep our relationship under wraps because she doesn't want to be a part of the gossip but I know that is because she is afraid of what people might think of her. It hurts because I feel like she is ashamed of me but I let it slide.

"Addison just let it go" I say. Then Mark decides to join in. "No Callie, Addison is right you guys have been together for six months now and only me and Addison know about it. That is not right at all and you know it."

I don't feel like doing this right now so I say "Guys, I have to go. Erica is waiting for me at the library" and leave them to go to the library to meet her. Once at the library I go to our secret hiding place that is an old, abandoned storage room behind a bookshelf.

As soon as I close the door of the room she grabs me by the waist and hungrily kisses my lips. I respond to the kiss with the same intensity and then I pull away. "What was that for?" I ask.

"I'm sorry baby I just really missed you is all." she replies

I contemplate that for a second before pulling her in for another kiss but before our lips touch the bell rings, meaning we only have four minutes to get to class. "Well I guess we will have to continue reviewing those algebraic problems during lunch", she says. I nod my head and we both rush out in different directions to get to the class that we have that period.

I get to AP Algebra just in time before our second bell rings. I hurriedly get to one of the only seats available at the back of the class right next to Mark. Addison has a different class than us so I guess it is going to be just me and Mark.

A new girl walks into class but this isn't just any girl. No, this beautiful creature with blonde hair and blue eyes is something else. I almost forget I have a girlfriend. Almost

**Arizona POV**

Today was my first day of school. I was a little nervous by the time I pulled up in my dad's car. Some people might think that it was a little risky pulling up to my new school in his beat up SUV but I didn't care. I don't condone violence but if anyone was to bother me, I had no problem demonstrating to them that my father showed me and Timothy to how to hit hard so we would only have to hit once.

When my mother and I visited the school last week, they told us to pick up my schedule in the guidance councilor's office on the first day before my classes began. So I did just that. I knocked on the door of the office of Mr. Richard Webber before going inside.

"Well hello Arizona. I have been expecting you. We do not have time for a complete rundown of your first day seeing that your first class begins in a couple of minutes. However, I'll just sum it up real quick. Is that okay?"

"Yes sir" I respond, the authority issues getting the best of me.

"Sir? I'm not that old am I?" he says with a teasing grin that lets me know that he is just kidding. "Anyways, here is your schedule", he says while handing me a small piece of paper listing my classes. "So, you will have a buddy that will show you where your classes are and answer any questions you might have. Your buddy was selected based on the amount of classes you both have together meaning you will see this person in most of your classes. You are to sit near your buddy for the next few days till you get the hang of being alone. Also, your buddy and your teachers have been explained these things a few days ago so don't worry about it." Just then the bell rang.

"Alright Arizona that is all you need to know. Do you have any questions before you go to your first class?"

"Yes. It says right here that I have AP Algebra with Ms. Hewitt first period. Where is that exactly?" I ask. "Well you're in luck. Her class is only down the hall in room 309 but you better hurry before you are late."

"Okay, thank you Mr. Webber", I say while leaving his office and trying to find room 309. I quickly find it and open the door and walk in. Everyone stops their usual banter and starts to stare at me. 'Yup this is going to be a hell of a day' I thought to myself.


End file.
